dragon_ball_unlimitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiya-jin (Saiyans)
''Saiya-jin Overveiw Since ancient times, the savage warriors known as Saiya-jin have attacked planet after planet building up wealth and power. They settled on Planet Plant after eliminating the Tuffle Race that inhabited it, and renamed the planet 'Vegeta' in honor of their commanding hero, King Vegeta. Now these warriors are free to flourish in-- and conquer-- the galaxy. Racial Passives Saiya-jin that begin with a power level of 7000. Tail: This appendage on a Saiya-jin's body allows them to maintain their balance, but it also a great weakness. If grabbed or injured it induces a painful reaction and temporarily immobilizes the whole body. However, with enough training this becomes less of a liability as the inherent sensitivity of the tail is overcome. If the tail is cut off, balance can be heavily affected (unless the Saiya-jin kept their tail around their hip for the majority of their lives, in such cases the center of gravity would be on par with a Human, Namekian, Majin, ect.). This also forces an involuntary transformation when exposed to Blutz Waves into a Great Ape (see transformations below). Tails cut off can grow back, either naturally or if the Saiya-jin is in danger. They also provide a boost in Super Saiya-jin Transformations if still had, allowing for longer a duration in each form save for False Super Saiya-jin (see transformations below). The tail gives them one free post in each transformation, save for False Super Saiya-jin. Zenkai: If a Saiya-jin is beaten to near death (without dying, of course) and survives, they heal in a way that allows their body to "catch up" and grow in strength. Duration of the time it takes to heal is not important nor are the means, but severity of the injuries are. The closer to death a Saiyajin is, the more substantial the increase. However, death will ensure that this effect does not take place, and it is not applicable in other world. The amount of PL gained from a Zenkai is to be determined by staff. Natural Flight: Saiya-jin can fly through the manipulation of Ki; scouters or individuals with highly honed ki-sensing abilities can detect this movement. Can be taught to other individuals with a power level equal to or greater than the Saiya-jin in question. -10 ki per post used. Energy Blast: Saiya-jin can focus their Ki into basic, low cost blasts/beams/pulses of Ki energy. Can be taught to other individuals with a power level equal to or greater than the Saiya-jin in question. Each blast costs 10 ki. Quick Recovery: Saiya-jin can recover Ki fairly quickly after they run out, provided they do not keep exerting themselves. There must be a period of rest before regain can begin. (After two posts, + 15% of max per post. Heightened Reflexes: Saiya-jin have heightened reflexes, enabling them to respond to attacks and movements quickly. Youthful: Saiya-jin remain in their prime for much longer than an average human being, though they have roughly the same lifespan. Keen Sense of Smell: Saiya-jin have a very potent sense of smell, on par with a dog. This allows them to detect new scents in the environment, such as individuals approaching. However, extremely bad smells can make them violently nauseous, and in some cases make them feel faint. Transformations *The Oozaro *The Golden Oozaro *False Super Saiya-jin *Super Saiya-jin *Ascended Super Saiya-jin *Ultra Super Saiya-jin *Full-Power Super Saya-jin *Super Saiya-jin 2 *Super Saiya-jin 3 *Super Saiya-jin 4 Known Members '' *Bruzel *Storm Sky